


I saw that day

by Tenue



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenue/pseuds/Tenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sentiva il respiro dell'uomo così vicino al suo viso. Quelle parole così dolci che sussurrava piano, la facevano sorridere, le provocavano ancora quella sensazione particolare. Non credeva di poter stare così bene dopo quello che le era successo; eppure era così felice, si sentiva così leggera, credeva che nulla avrebbe mai più potuto ferirla. Le piaceva credere che quelle parole fossero per lei, solo per lei. Non sapeva che quella canzone era El Manana. Non sapeva che quella canzone era stata il sottofondo della sua morte. Sapeva che era una canzone triste, che forse parlava di amore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I saw that day

**Author's Note:**

> Salve <3  
> questa è una piccola one-shot che ho scritto mentre ascoltavo "El Manana"  
> Quella canzone è stupenda...

Probabilmente non sarebbe mai riuscito a dimenticare quel giorno.  
Spesso, troppo spesso, aveva continuato a rivedere quell’immagine terrificante nella sua testa. Il cielo squarciato degli elicotteri e dalla pioggia di proiettili, detriti di terra che cadevano nel vuoto, il mulino a vento distrutto e il corpo morto di Noodle.  
Non aveva mai realmente visto tutto questo, ciò che era accaduto quel giorno gli era solamente stato raccontato. Lui però se l’era immaginato, la pioggia di proiettili, il corpo morto di lei che cadeva nel vuoto…  
Ciò che aveva immaginato poi, non era più scomparso.  
Nemmeno in quel momento, nonostante 2D sapesse benissimo che Noodle stesse dormendo nella sua stanza della nuova casa. Ancora non gli sembrava vero. L'incidente di “El Manana” era stata solamente una messa in scena. Ciò che gli avevano detto era solo una menzogna.  
Noodle era viva, e ora dormiva, era passato accanto alla sua stanza pochi minuti prima. L’aveva intravista sotto le pesanti coperte, riposare tranquilla. Aveva osservato il regolare alzarsi ed abbassarsi del suo petto, la sua frangia scompigliata e appiccicata alla sua fronte e il suo adorabile visino da bambina schiacciato contro il cuscino.

2D sospirò mentre cambiava di nuovo canale, stravaccato sul divanetto del salotto. Era cresciuta, Noodle. Era diventata una donna, non era più la bambina che gridava e saltellava per i Kong Studios come una matta. 2D aveva paura che fosse cambiata troppo, che si fosse dimenticata tutto il tempo che avevano passato insieme.  
Cambiò canale ancora.  
Era quasi mezzanotte, ma non aveva alcuna voglia di andare a dormire; non gli andava di stendersi sul letto, immerso nel silenzio, per ascoltare tutti i suoi tristi pensieri, che sapeva bene si sarebbero poi trasformati in incubi. Spense il televisore, e cercò una qualsiasi altra cosa che avrebbe potuto distrarlo dai suoi pensieri.  
Fece scorrere lo sguardo sulle riviste appoggiate sul tavolino di fronte a lui, quando una vocina mezza addormentata lo fece sobbalzare.  
-2D-san…- mormorò Noodle stropicciandosi un occhio e sbadigliando.  
Il ragazzo quasi sobbalzò, sentendo la sua voce. Alzò lo sguardo, osservando la figura minuta di Noodle che a stento si teneva in piedi a causa della stanchezza.  
-Noodle, che ci fai in piedi a quest’ora?- chiese 2D, appena la vide entrare nella stanza. Lei si lasciò cadere sul divano accanto a lui, ridacchiando leggermente per la domanda.  
-Non sono più una bambina 2D-san- mormorò, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.  
–Non riesco a dormire.- ammise dopo un po’.  
Lui sorrise e senza pensarci le accarezzò i capelli color indaco, mentre lei si accucciava contro di lui.  
2D afferrò la coperta appoggiata poco più in là e coprì la ragazza, passando poi un braccio attorno a lei per attirarla più vicino.  
-Hai avuto un incubo?- le chiese.  
-No, non mi sono neanche addormentata.- rispose lei – In realtà ho troppi pensieri che non mi lasciano dormire e volevo… stare con qualcuno.-  
Noodle si girò e fissò 2D con i suoi grandi occhi verdi. La folta frangia era talmente scompigliata che s’intravvedevano i suoi particolarissimi occhi, grandi e sottili. Sembravano dei pozzi neri proprio come i suoi, pensava 2D, eppure avendo il viso di Noodle così vicino, poteva scorgere bene le sue iridi verdi.  
-2D-san…- Noodle era arrossita leggermente, sembrava in imbarazzo. -Potresti cantare qualcosa?- chiese improvvisamente.  
L'uomo fu colto alla sprovvista da quella domanda e si sentì un po' in imbarazzo -S-si, certo- balbettò insicuro.  
Noodle si accoccolò accanto a lui, come faceva quando era più piccolina e non riusciva a dormire. Era capitato spesso che quando di notte aveva gli incubi, si rifugiasse nel letto di 2D, e si addormentava solo quando lui iniziava a canticchiare sottovoce, cullandola tra le sue braccia.  
2D trovava adorabile il corpicino di Noodle schiacciato contro al suo, ma arrossì ricordandosi che non era più una bambina.  
Si schiarì la voce e cominciò a cantare prima canzone che gli passava per la testa. Forse era talmente confuso al momento, da non fare nemmeno caso a cosa avrebbe cantato. Aveva solo bisogno di una canzone lenta, che avrebbe potuto far addormentare la ragazza.  
  
_Summer don't know me no more_  
 _eager man, that's all_  
  
_Summer don't know me no more_  
 _He just let me love in myself._  
  
Erano passati anni, ma le parole di quella canzone non erano mai state dimenticate. Erano rimaste impresse nella sua mente e ricordando la melodia continuò a sussurrarle piano.  
  
_Cause I do know, Lord,_  
 _from you that_  
 _just died_

  
Inspirò.  
Perchè stava cantando proprio quella canzone?

  
_I saw that day_  
 _Lost my mind_  
 _Lord, I'll find_  
  
Quelle parole uscivano da sole dalla sua bocca.

Avrebbe voluto che Noodle sapesse che erano per lei.  
  
_Maybe in time_  
 _You'll want to be mine_  
  
Noodle aveva appoggiato la testa sulla spalla di 2D. La sua voce era dolce e lei aveva chiuso gli occhi, mentre cantava piano, facendola perdere in quelle parole tristi, eppure profonde.  
Si era persa totalmente, nel calore delle sue braccia strette attorno a lei, nel suo profumo, e in quella sensazione particolare, che percepiva nell'essere cullata da quella musica.  
  
_You'll flee_  
  
2D la stava abbracciando, notò Noodle quando riprese un po' di lucidità.  
Sentiva le sue mani scorrere sulla sua schiena e accarezzarla delicatamente.  
Non si era resa conto che, mentre la musica si dissolveva nell'aria, i loro corpi si facevano sempre più vicini.  
  
_If you do that_  
 _I'll be someone_  
 _to find you_  
  
Sentiva il respiro dell'uomo così vicino al suo viso. Quelle parole così dolci che sussurrava piano, la facevano sorridere, le provocavano ancora quella sensazione particolare. Non credeva di poter stare così bene dopo quello che le era successo; eppure era così felice, si sentiva così leggera, credeva che nulla avrebbe mai più potuto ferirla. Le piaceva credere che quelle parole fossero per lei, solo per lei.  
Non sapeva che quella canzone era El Manana. Non sapeva che quella canzone era stata il sottofondo della sua morte. Sapeva che era una canzone triste, che forse parlava di amore.  
2D passò una mano nei suoi capelli e lì accarezzò piano, sovrappensiero, anche lui perso nella canzone.  
  
_Maybe in time_  
  
Le parole sembravano essere così vicine, Noodle sentiva il respiro di 2D sulla sua pelle. Schiuse leggermente gli occhi e incontrò quelli grandi e neri dell'uomo. Era così vicino.  
  
2D osservò gli occhi languidi di Noodle. Quando si era sporta così tanto, fino ad essergli così vicina?  
  
_You'll want to be mine_  
  
Cantò le ultime parole, poi sentì qualcosa. Una sensazione familiare, che aveva vissuto già tantissime volte, eppure gli parve diverso.  
Spalancò gli occhi.  
Noodle gli carezzava delicatamente la guancia con una mano, mentre il suo viso si era avvicinato fino a premere le sue labbra sulle sue. Erano soffici le labbra di Noodle, morbide e umide. Lei si staccò con un sonoro schiocco solo per un secondo, per poi infilare le  mani tra i capelli azzurri di 2D e tirarlo a sé, facendo incontrare le loro labbra di nuovo.  
2D afferrò per i fianchi Noodle e la fece sedere sulle sue gambe. Circondò il suo corpo con le braccia sottili e la strinse a sé.  
Aveva aspettato quel momento così a lungo...  
Noodle si separò di poco dalle sue labbra e un posò piccolo bacio sulla sua guancia.  
Poi, senza dire niente, si accoccolò contro il suo petto e in poco tempo cadde in un sonno profondo e tranquillo.  
  
2D rimase seduto per qualche minuto, con la faccia sconvolta e con Noodle che dormiva tra le sue braccia.  
Era completamente innamorato, pensava mentre la prendeva delicatamente in braccio per riportarla in camera sua.  
Completamente e imperdonabilmente innamorato di Noodle.  
Si chiese se l'avrebbe ammazzato prima Murdoc o prima Russel, e decise che sarebbe stato meglio non pensarci. Si soffermò invece sul rivolo di saliva che usciva dalla bocca socchiusa della ragazza portava in braccio.  
Sbuffò una risata, forse era rimasta una bambina dopotutto. L'adorabile bambina di cui si era innamorato molti anni prima.


End file.
